Obsessed
by Aquen
Summary: Ada has revealed her obsession, much to Vincent's displeasure, but now she wants to know Vincent's obsession, something Vincent is set on never, ever, telling her.


_This short one shot idea was spurred from some fanfiction challenge somewhere... not quite sure where... hmmm... ah well, it has no direct correlation to the challenge so it isn't worth mentioning. I can't say this is supporting the Vincent and Ada coupling but it isn't against it... xD take it as you will! _

_**Spoiler****: Chapter 46**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts**_

* * *

Vincent hardened his mask, making sure his smile was firmly in place, if he slipped up again as he has stupidly done before Ada would begin to suspect and if she did…

He would have to endure, for his plan, for his brother…

Ada rambled on and on and on and on and on… it was all Vincent could do not to snap, not to run out of that dreadful room full of dreadful things that Ada, for some reason that surpassed his wildest imaginations, liked.

Stupid women, stupid women…

He repeated it again and again, giving Ada a nod every now and then to keep up the pretense he was listening. He wasn't, he was listening to himself repeat 'Stupid women' over and over again in his mind.

How could Ada go on for so long about the occult? How long would this cruel and unusual form of punishment continue.

Suddenly Ada stopped, her fingers gently touching a skull of… something Vincent wasn't quite sure what though. He didn't focus on the skull for to long, just happy her incessant chatter about the occult had stopped.

"I'm… I'm glad you've accepted my… obsession." Ada began quietly. Vincent allowed his smile to slip away; if a girl lowered her voice she wanted the mood to become serious, if Vincent didn't follow along then Ada would be disappointed, maybe even mad.

He couldn't have that.

"I'm glad I could tell you, I wasn't sure how you could react but… I'm glad I've finally told someone, you're the first person I told!"

She turned around toward Vincent smiling brightly at him, Vincent forced himself to smile at her, hoping none of his pent up frustration tainted his smile.

"So don't hesitate." Ada continued, looking down at the ground, away from Vincent a blush coloring her cheeks pink, her smile fading to one a nervous lovesick girl might give.

Great. Vincent resisted the urge to leave then and there.

"To tell me anything you don't tell others, any secret obsessions you might have."

Ada looked up at him, smiling, rosy cheeked, expecting something, an answer. Vincent stood still, letting his smile fall so he could appear as if he was struck by her.

Which he wasn't.

His mind worked double time. An obsession? She wanted his obsession? He couldn't very well say Gilbert; she wouldn't react well to that. Though his brother was his top priority, not to mention the only reason he was even courting Ada.

She wanted something he never told anyone else? Well he couldn't very well tell her he was from 100 years ago, was directly related and responsible for the Tragedy of Sablier or anything else from his past.

He finally decided before the gap of silence got to long, to say the cheesiest thing that he could think of. Something other girls would blush over, something Ada would blush at even in its stupidity.

"Well…" Vincent gaze softened, or more precisely he made it soften. "I'm obsessed," He made sure his voice dropped and was dripping with longing. "with you, Ada-sama."

As expected Ada's blush became a furious dark red and her gaze dropped instantly.

Vincent hated her. He hated that blush, he hated courting her, he hated her obsession, he hated, hated, hated…

She was an absolutely terrible girl, but he had to put up with her, had to put up with the one-sided love on her part, had to put up with this obsession of hers as well.

"What about cutting up stuffed animals?" Ada asked fingering her witches dress embarrassedly. "Are you obsessed with cutting them up as well?"

Was she trying to push the subject onto something else so she could avoid being embarrassed or was she just trying to annoy him?

How long would he have to put up with this girl…?

_

* * *

I'm really interested in where this couple will go, and wanted to add a bit to the meager fanfiction dedicated to them... though I'm not sure this fic really supports the pair... ah well, it was fun to write and helped me break out of the doldrum I was in that only allowed me to write angsty fic's... hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
